five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:AsiekFoxy/Opowiadanie: Emala ~ Początek
Hejo po raz kolejny! Jak to ja piszę kolejne opko. I mam nadzieję, że przebije w ilości komów wszystkie moje poprzednie opka (ach te marzenia xDD) No to dobra, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :D Tradycyjnie przepraszam za błędy...bla bla bla... A, i jak poprzednio istnieje zasada: Next gdy napisze ktoś 1 kom. Który nie będzie o treści: . , next itd. Czyli żeby po prostu był xDD W poprzednim opku pytałam się, jakie opko chcecie następne: * Tajemnicę Życia * LF Nikt nie napisał które woli, więc po prostu sama wybrałam xD To opko to LF No to dobra, zaczynamy ^^ UWAGA! Uprzedzenie: Za dużo X-menów się naoglądałam xDD Uprzedzenie 2: Tu Chyba nie będzie Pizzerii. Ale się zobaczy ;D I to nie ma związku z fabułą gry, jasne? xD Rozdział 1: Fabryka - G-gdzie... j-ja j-jestem..? To było pierwsze pytanie które zadałam po przebudzeniu. Stałam w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Obok mnie stały roboty. A raczej ich kostiumy. Różne miśki, koty, psy... dziwne miejsce. Nie ma co. Wysunęłam się poza szereg. W pokoju prócz robotów nie było nikogo. Przy suficie paliła się słaba, brzydka lampa. Dawała bardzo mało światła, lecz mogłam stwierdzić wielkość pomieszczenia. Miało tak gdzieś... dziesięć metrów kwadratowych? Nie wiem dokładnie. Matematykiem nigdy nie byłam... Zaraz... Kim ja w ogóle jestem?! Przyjrzałam się dokładnie moim ręką. Nie było w nich nic ciekawego... Tylko były całe czerwone. Co tu jest grane?! Zobaczyłam drzwi. Było na nich przyczepione stare, brudne lustro. Wytarłam je dłonią. Przeglądnęłam się. Po plecach przeszły mi ciarki. Byłam robotem. Lisem - robotem. - Co... - powiedziałam. Nagle usłyszałam za plecami, że coś się ruszyło. Szybko się odwróciłam. Niektóre roboty powstały z martwych. No jak przedmioty mogą się ruszać?! Obudziły się dokładnie cztery roboty. Misiek, królik, kaczka (czy co to było) i lis. Zaczęły się sobie przyglądać. Nagle królik powiedział swoim mechanicznym głosem: - K-kim ja jestem?.. C-co t-to za mie-ejsce? Reszta też zadawała podobne pytania. O datę, miejsce, godzinę... a szczególnie o ich własną tożsamość. Nagle zwrócili na mnie uwagę. - Kim ty jesteś?.. - spytał się misiek. - J-ja? - spytałam - Nie mam pojęcia... Nagle kaczka mnie odepchnęła i otworzyła drzwi. Wyszliśmy wszyscy na korytarz. Po przeciwnej stronie od drzwi była szyba. Widzieliśmy buchające za nią kłęby pary. Roboty poszły zobaczyć co to. Ja tymczasem przeczytałam na głos zawartość najbliższel tabliczki: ,,Magazyn,, Tamci nawet nie zwrócili na mnie uwagi. Podeszłam do nich i wyjrzałam przez szybę. Za nią była cała tona działającej maszynerii. Trwała tam... produkcja robotów... - Jesteśmy w fabryce! - wykrzyknął lis. Wtedy usłyszeliśmy kroki na końcu korytarza. Szybko wdarliśmy się z powrotem do magazynu, prawie rozwalając przy tym drzwi. Staneliśmy na swoich miejscach. Nagle weszła do nas w odwiedziny grupa ludzi. Cośtam szeptem do siebie powiedzieli po czym zabrali moich nowych znajomych. Mnie zostawili. Potem wyszli. Już miałam odetchnąć, kiedy do pokoju wszedł jakiś koleś z notatnikiem oraz kilku pracowników. Zabrali mnie. Dołączyłam do tamtych. Każdego wywieźli do innego, większego magazynu. Ja trafiłam do tego samego co wcześniej wspomniany lis. Odłożyli nas byle gdzie i zostawili. Okazało się, że zaczęło się dla nas nowe, ciekawe życie... 2. Szkoła dla nienormalnych Jak wskazywał zegar nad drzwiami, około północy zaczęliśmy się znów ruszać. Żaden dziwny ludź do nas nie przychodził, więc było chyba bezpiecznie. Pierwsza poruszyłam się oczywiście ja. Rozglądnęłam się dokładnie po pokoju. Magazyn jak magazyn. Spowity ciemnością. Oprócz najbliższej okolicy drzwi (gdzie byłam wraz z lisem) nic nie było widać. Nagle w cieniu pojawiły się oczy. Najpierw kilka, potem coraz więcej. Przeraziłam się. Nie ma co. Były różnego koloru. Od błękitnych, przez zielone do białych. Tak wiem, te kolory się nie łączą. Ale było tam tak wiele różnych światełek, że to nie robi różnicy. Wtedy ruszył się też lisiasty. Odwrócił się w moją stronę, a potem tam gdzie się gapiłam. Też zamarł. - Co do... - powiedział. Nagle z cienia wyłonił się animatronik. Był to Szary, stary i zniszczony wilk. Ledwo chodził. - Witajcie. Jestem Wolfsong. Wiem, dziwne imię. Ale stwórcy mnie tak nazwali. - powiedział Popatrzyłam się na mojego towarzysza.Wyglądał na równie zaskoczonego jak ja. - A wy, jak się zwiecie? - spytał wilk - pisze na metce - dodał widząc nasze zmieszane miny. Zaczęłam dokładnie się oglądać. Od czubka głowy po ogon. Nic. Lisiasty robił to samo. Przyglądnęłam mu się. Wyglądał tak samo jak ja. Był cały czerwony, miał czerwony ogon i brzuch... Ogólnie był czerwony. Dokładnie taki jak ja. Tylko, że ja nie miałam akcesori pirackich. On miał opaskę i hak na ręce. Ja kompletnie nic z tych rzeczy nie miałam. Nagle lis zaczął biegać za swoim ogonem. Normalnie jak pies. Uspokoił się dopiero, kiedy go za ten ogon złapałam. Okazało się, ze na samym końcu była metka. Ostrożnie ją oderwałam. - Foxy - przeczytałam Lis wyglądał na ucieszonego poznając swe imię. Potem zaczęli przeszukiwać mnie. Minęło kilka minut zanim Foxy stwierdził: - Nie masz żadnej metki... Przeraziło mnie to. Już nie miałam nawet prawa poznać własnego imienia?! - Nietypowe... - stwierdził Wolf - Jeszcze się to nie zdarzyło... No świetnie. Miałam ochotę wszystkich udusić. Naraz. - No to chyba musimy sami nadać ci imię... Jakie byś chciała mieć? - spytał się wilk Zastanowiłam się. Jak mogłabym się nazywać. Foxa? Mało oryginalne. Isabell? Skąd mi to do głowy wpadło... - To może... Emala? - Zaproponował Foxy. Nagle wszystkie światła-oczy zaczęły migotać. Tak, jakby kiwali głowami. - Pasuje ci. Podoba ci się? - spytał się Wolf. Przytaknęłam. - To świetnie. Od dziś to twoje imię. Cóż... Teraz już coś wiem. Tylko pozostaje pytanie kim naprawdę jestem i co to za miejsce... Wolfsong kazał nam ruchem ręki iść za nim. Zrobiliśmy to bez sprzeciwu. Nagle zapaliły się światła. Teraz doskonale widziałam wszystko i wszystkich. To miejsce to jeden wielki, betonowy pokój. Co kilkanaście metrów były grube, betonowe słupy podtrzymujące sufit. Co dziwne, dookoła nas znajdowały się małe, piętrowe, wielokolorowe domki. Nawet do połowy wysokości pokoju nie sięgały. Zmierzaliśmy do jakiegoś wielkiego budynku. Przyznam, robił wrażenie. Był dwa razy większy od innych domów. W dodatku był cały pomalowany na brązowo - beżowo. Wyglądał jak pałac. Ale mało co widziałam bo dookoła mnie siedział tłum (około setka) różnych robotów. Weszliśmy do środka. Jeszcze zanim to zrobiliśmy, przeczytałam szybko zawartość tabliczki obok drzwi. Szkoła dla animatroników Wolfsong'a Ciekawe... 3. Szkoła dla nienormalnych - ciąg dalszy - Oto wasze pokoje. Wszystko wytłumaczę wam potem. Miłego pobytu. - powiedział Wolfsong wskazując na dwa pokoje. Potem odszedł. Weszłam przez najbliższe drzwi. Był tam bardzo ładny pokój. Ściany beżowe, jedno łóżko... no fajny nawet. Godzinę później przyszedł Wolf. Kazał nam iść za nim. - No dobrze... Jakieś pytania? - spytał - Co to za miejsce? - zapytał się Foxy - To szkoła dla robotów. Na pewno widzieliście tę małą gromadkę która wam się przyglądała kiedy was tu wniesiono. To tutejsi uczniowie. Ogółem jest nas więcej, ale nikomu nie chce się z domu wychodzić. W końcu jest pierwsza rano! Właśnie wtedy poczułam niesamowitą senność. Jednak nadal szłam za wilkiem. - No dobrze... Czemu tu trafiliśmy? I kim jesteśmy? - pytał Foxy - Nikt nie wie kim jest, dopóki nie odkryje swoich umiejętności - To zdanie wypowiedziane przez Wolfa szczególnie przykuło moją uwagę - Właśnie po to jest ta szkoła. By je odkryć. Oczywiście nie wszyscy je mają. Ci którzy są bez umiejętności mieszkają w domach. Jak możecie się domyślić, to większość. - A na przykład jakie umiejętności można posiadać? - spytałam - Hmm... To trudne pytanie. Każdy robot umie coś innego. Na przykład moi najlepsi uczniowie. Marionetka i Golden. Oni potrafią wywoływać halucynacje. To wielka rzadkość. Zazwyczaj wszyscy potrafią zamienić jakąś część ciała w broń lub w coś innego... - A pan? Co pan potrafi? - spytałam Wtedy Wolfsong się zatrzymał. Nie odwracając się, usłyszałam jego głos: - Moja umiejętność jest przyznam, dość nietypowa. Telekineza. Nadal do mnie mówiąc odwrócił się. Nie poruszał ustami. Szczęka mi opadła. Za to Foxy niczego nie ogarniał i gapił się w nas jak w wariatów. - On nie słyszy - powiedział Wolf. Jakbym tego kurcze nie zauważyła! - No dobrze... To idziemy dalej? - spytał się Foxy. Wilk w końcu się ruszył. Szedł szybciej niż wcześniej. Doszliśmy do jakiegoś pokoju. Było tam mnóstwo manekinów i tym podobnych. - Tutaj możecie poznać wasze umiejętności. Jako, iż mam najwyższy możliwy stopień telekinezy, potrafię też czytać w myślach. - powiedział nie zwracając uwagi na pytające spojrzenie Foxa - Wiem, że macie zdolności. Zapraszam was tutaj. Wskazał na niewielkie drzwi na końcu sali. Weszliśmy do środka. Nagle drzwi się zatrzasnęły. Byliśmy sami w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Nagle coś przebiegło mi przed oczami. Popatrzyłam się na Foxiego. Tam gdzieś coś było... tylko co?! 4. Hak Foxiego i dziwny cosiek - Co to?.. - spytał się lisiasty - Mnie się nie pytaj - odparłam - Coś mi mówi, że to nie jest najbezpieczniejsze miejsce... - Nie tylko tobie... UWAŻAJ! - krzyknął lis odpychając mnie na bok. Wywaliłam się na ścianę i ległam na podłodze. Kiedy wstałam zobaczyłam, że Foxy zniknął. - Foxy?.. - powiedziałam Usłyszałam krzyk z ciemnej części pokoju. Odwróciłam się w tamtym kierunku. Chwilę potem zobaczyłam tam dwa małe, żółte światła. Pobiegłam tam. Co innego miałam robić? W dodatku słyszałam jakiś cichy oddech w najbliższej okolicy... Gdy doszłam na miejsce, zobaczyłam Foxiego. Stał nad jakimś robotem. Zaraz... to nie robot. Co to kurcze jest?! To coś było dość duże i futrzaste. Miało czerwone oczy. Futro normalnie jakby na Antarktydzie mieszkało. Całe białe. To coś było słodkie... Gdyby nie pysk. Był podłużny jak u kaczki. Widziałam w nim masę ostrych zębów. - F-Foxy? - spytałam - Wszystko ok? Robot odwrócił się w moim kierunku, pokazując mi swój hak. - Patrz - powiedział Nagle hak zaczął się obracać. Z czasem wyprostował się. Przypominał wiertarkę. Nagle się schował, by po chwili znów się wysunąć. - Wysuwany hak-wiertarka... wow - powiedziałam - Niezłe, nie? To chyba moja zdolność - powiedział dumnie lis. - Epickie - dodałam. Nagle usłyszałam dziwny dźwięk za mną. Rzuciłam się na Fox'a przewracając go. W samą porę. Nad nami przeleciało kolejne stworzenie. Tym razem czarne. W dodatku wyczułam niepokój. Tylko nie z tego pomieszczenia. To coś nie powinno tu być... 5. Czarny cosiek i nieznajomy w akcji! - Co to jest?.. - powiedział Foxy To czarne coś nie było takie samo jak białe. Nie, że kolorystycznie. Temu wystawały długie kły i było gdzieś dwa razy większe. - To coś jest złe... Jak pokonałeś tamtego? - spytałam - Ehm... No... na hak się nadział... i tyle... - odparł lisiasty a potem dodał: - Coś mi mówi, że tego się tak nie pokona... Nagle bestia ruszyła. Najpierw powoli, a potem zaczęła biec. Z pyska kapała jej ślina. Wyglądała strasznie. Foxy stanął przede mną i włączył hak. Widziałam, że boi się tak samo jak ja. Nagle zwierz zatrzymał się, po czym zaczął nas okrążać. - Odkryłaś już swoją zdolność? - spytał cicho mój towarzysz. - Nie. Chyba nie... - odparłam. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia jaką mam umiejętność. Może wyczuwam nastroje innych?.. Nie. Coś mi mówi, że to tylko część mojej mocy. Nagle bestia skoczyła. Foxy zasłonił się ręką. Bestia go powaliła i jednym pacnięciem łapy odsunęła około dwa metry na bok. Potem spojrzała na mnie. Jej czerwone ślepia były straszne, paraliżujące... Nagle na ułamek sekundy zmieniły się na biało. Nie widziałam jego źrenic. Zaraz potem znów stały się czerwone. Bestia podniosła łapę, by mnie zaatakować. Wtedy coś ją przewróciło na bok. Gdy spojrzałam, zobaczyłam na zwierzu robota. Był cały różowo - biały lis. Walczył z bestią. Nagle robot zaczął się rozsypywać. Już myślałam, że po nim, kiedy to jego ręce zaczęły się nienaturalnie wydłużać. Oplotły całego zwierzaka, aż nie mógł się ruszyć. W końcu bestia straciła przytomność. Kiedy robot puścił to coś, podbiegłam do Foxiego, który nadal leżał na ziemi. - F-Foxy? - powiedziałam - Obudź się... proszę... 6. Mangle Robiłam co mogłam, by wstał. Nie ruszał się, a, że leżał na brzuchu, to nie mogłam zbytnio stwierdzić czy oddycha. - Tętno - sprawdzone... K**** nie wyczuwam! - krzyknęłam - Jesteś robotem. Za szybko go nie wyczujesz. - Powiedział robot który nas ocalił. Akurat stanął obok. - Ekipa ratunkowa zaraz się za niego zabierze. I nie ruszaj go do jasnej ciasnej, bo jeszcze mu coś zrobisz! - dodał widząc, że szykuje się do kolejnego wstrząsania animatronikiem. W końcu złapał mnie za ramię i odciągnął kilka metrów. - Puszczaj mnie! - krzyczałam - Najpierw coś ustalimy, dobrze? - Dobra, gadaj. Ale szybko! Różowy wydłużając rękę sięgnął gdzieś w cień. Po chwili ręka wróciła trzymając czerwoną kokardę. Przyczepił ją sobie do prawego ucha. - No dobrze. Rozumiem, że jesteś wnerwiona i chcesz mu pomóc, ale najpierw się przedstawię. Nazywam się Mangle. Jestem uczennicą trzeciego stopnia. - powiedział, a raczej powiedziała lisiczka. - Czyli? - Wyróżniamy pięć stopni. Ewentualnie sześć. Wolfsong, nasz profesor, ma piąty. Jego najlepsi uczniowie mają czwarty. Ja i kilka innych robotów mamy trzeci. Reszta ma drugi, a najnowsi i najmłodsi pierwszy. Stopnie używamy do określenia umiejętności. Animatroniki pojawiają się tu zazwyczaj w pierwszym, czasem drugim stopniu uzdolnienia. Z czasem wytrenuje się je do poziomu trzeciego i tak dalej. Im wyższy poziom tym silniejszy robot. - wytłumaczyła po czym dodała zgodnie z prawdą - aktualnie nic nie rozumiesz, ale kiedyś to ogarniesz - A poziom szósty? - spytałam - Tylko jeden robot go miał. Jeden z pierwszych uzdolnionych. Jego siła rozwaliła go na kawałki, bo jej nie opanował. - Aha... - No, ale dobra. Ekipa już tu jest. W tym momencie wyrwałam się do Foxiego. Na serio się o niego martwiłam. Otoczyło go kilka robotów. Wszyscy ubrani w białe fartuchy. No może kilka z nich w pomarańczowe kombinezony. Ale ci otoczyli tą bestie. Przedarłam się przez tłum w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak go odwracają na plecy. Na brzuchu miał dość sporą dziurę. Endoszkielet nie był ani trochę naruszony. Co za szczęście... Potem kilka robotów mnie złapało i odprowadziło na bok, do Mangle. Stałam z wkurzoną miną przed moją nową znajomą. Ona popatrzyła się na mnie wzrokiem mówiącym ,,Czego znów chcesz?,, Po czym zaczęła gadać z kimśtam. Próbowałam ukradkiem uciec, ale mnie złapała swoją superdługą ręką. W końcu mnie puściła. Ale wtedy Foxiego zabrali na nosze, więc nie było szans żebym się przepchała. Poszłam za tłumem. Podobnie Mangle. 7. Sen Przechodziliśmy przez ciasny korytarz. Co z tego, że miał trzy metry szerokości? Były tam takie tłumy, że Foxy prawie dwa razy spadł z noszy. (Jak coś mu się stanie to ukatrupię, zadźgam i inne takie) - Czemu tu są takie tłumy? - spytałam się Mangle która cały czas szła obok mnie. - Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że taki wypadek jak dotąd się nie zdarzył. Nasze klatki są zbyt dobrze pilnowane, by uciekła stamtąd taka bestia. W dodatku tak leniwa. - odparła - Ahaaaa... To nie chcę chyba nieleniwych zobaczyć... W końcu doszliśmy do szpitala. Albo czegoś takiego. O dziwo mnie nie chcieli wpuścić. Mangle kazała mi iść do pokoju. Jakiś robot - pies mnie odprowadził. Wyjrzałam przez okno. Okazało się, że jest środek nocy. Nic już nie robiąc, położyłam się na łóżku i zasnęłam. _______________________________________________ Gdy się obudziłam, byłam w jakimś korytarzu. Popatrzyłam na zegar naścienny. Była około trzecia rano. Nikt nie powinien tu być o tej porze. Wstałam i rozejrzałam się. Korytarz był pusty, biały z szarą posadzką. Typowy dla tego miejsca. Szłam przed siebie. Co jakiś czas napotykałam drzwi. Wszystkie zamknięte. W końcu pod koniec korytarza były jedne, otwarte na oścież. Biło z nich lekkie, białe światło. Ostrożnie wejrzałam do środka. Pokój był taki, jakiego się spodziewałam. Biało - szary. Światło brało się od księżyca za oknem. Ale tutaj coś było. Na ścianie wisiał jakiś obraz przedstawiający psa moknącego na deszczu. I to tyle z dekoracji. Przy przeciwnej do obrazu ścianie było łóżko. Ktoś w nim leżał. Przy łóżku ktoś siedział. Ale, że było pod światło, to nie widziałam twarzy tego drugiego. Przy łóżku była też szafka nocna i parę innych rzeczy, typowych dla szpitala. Zaraz... Szpital! Jestem w szpitalu! Kiedy tylko się skapłam zatrzasnęły się drzwi. A, że ja byłam dokładnie w framudze, to wpadłam do środka ledwo utrzymując równowagę. Postać siedząca przy łóżku podniosła głowę. nadal nie widziałam jej twarzy. - Nareszcie jesteś - powiedziała wstając. Poznałam ten głos. To był Wolfsong. - Podejdź - powiedział łagodnie Zrobiłam co kazał. Nie mogłam zrobić nic innego. W końcu byłam przy łóżku. Leżał tam Foxy. Przytomny i cały zabandażowany (oprócz głowy). - Część - powiedział - Słyszałem, że się o mnie martwiłaś? - Skoro żyjesz, to chyba już nie muszę - odparłam z lekkim uśmiechem. Ten się tylko uśmiechnął a potem odwrócił głowę w stronę okna. - No dobrze. Skoro jesteście, to chyba mogę wam powiedzieć to, dlaczego was tu sprowadziłem. - powiedział nagle wilk - No mnie chyba pan nie sprowadzał? - spytał Foxy Wolfsong tylko przewrócił z rozbawieniem oczami po czym powiedział: - Macie bardzo ciekawe umiejętności. Szczególnie ty, Emalo. Jak już pewnie zauważyłaś, wyczuwasz emocje innych. Nawet przez ściany. Za to ty, Foxy, potrafisz zmienić się w broń. W tej chwili tylko swój hak, jednak z czasem nauczysz się wykorzystywać inne części ciała. - O ile oczywiście wyzdrowieje - odparł lisiasty - Wyzdrowiejesz. Nie mam zamiaru chować twoich zwłok - powiedziałam - Słuchajcie, jutro dostaniecie coś, co wam pomoże. - powiedział Wolfsong - W czym ma nam pomóc? - spytałam Wilk tylko uśmiechnął. Nagle obraz zaczął mi się rozmazywać. Upadłam na kolana nagle tracąc całą energię. Zasnęłam. Jednak zanim to się stało, przez ułamek sekundy zobaczyłam jakiś pokój. Zapamiętałam tylko okrągły stół, wokół którego stały animatroniki. W tym Mangle. Potem obraz zniknął a ja obudziłam się w swoim pokoju. 8. Brama - O! Już wstałaś! Właśnie miałam cię budzić! - Powiedziała Mangle wchodząc do pokoju. - Naprawdę? A czemu? - spytałam - No jak to czemu? Przecież byś śniadanie przegapiła! - odparła - To roboty je jedzą? - No pewnie! Chodź! - powiedziała po czym gdzieś poszła. Pobiegłam za nią. Po chwili doszliśmy do dość sporego pomieszczenia pełnego robotów. Usiadłam przy najbliższym pustym stole, zaraz obok Mangle. Po chwili jakiś robot położył przed nami kubek z jakimś napojem i kanapkę z czymś dziwnym przypominającym dżem. - Co to jest? - spytałam - Spróbuj. Szef kuchni nie chce nam wyjawić tego sekretu, ale jest dobre. W dodatku mamy po tym sporo energii. - odparła lisiczka. Polubiłam ją. Wypiłam trochę napoju. Smakował jak sok jabłkowy z metalicznym posmakiem. Nagle usłyszałam w głowie głos Wolfsonga: - Spotkamy się przy W.W.N. Przekaż to Mangle. Zaprowadzi cię. Przekazałam informację lisiczce. Wyglądała na wkurzoną. W drodze do tego miejsca cały czas powtarzała, że to zbyt niebezpieczne i takie tam. Nie ogarniałam o co chodzi, ale bez żadnych pytań szłam za nią. ________________________________________________________ - To tutaj. Wolfsong prosił, byś sama tam poszła. Mam nadzieję, że wie co robi. - powiedziała Mangle po czym odeszła Stałam jeszcze chwilę w miejscu po czym postanowiłam pójść dalej korytarzem. Na najbliższym zakręcie prawie wpadłam na Foxiego. Stał zaraz przy ścianie i wyskoczył, kiedy tylko podeszłam. Nieźle mnie wystraszył. Zaraz obok był Wolfsong. Kazał nam iść za nim. - Dokąd idziemy? - spytałam - Do W.W.N. Czyli do Wyjścia W Nieznane. Jest to... sami zobaczycie - odparł Wilk Popatrzyłam Się na Foxiego. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. Szliśmy w ciszy długim korytarzem. Był całkowicie pusty. W końcu doszliśmy do wielkich, metalowych drzwi. 9. Zwierzak Wrota się otworzyły. Za nimi było tak jasno, że musieliśmy zasłonić oczy. W końcu zabrałam sprzed siebie rękę. Zobaczyłam zieloną polanę pełną trawy po kolana i kwiatów. Około sto metrów dalej był las. Wyszliśmy w ciszy na najbliższą górę. Ujrzałam najpiękniejszy widok w swoim życiu. No cóż, w końcu nie miałam ich zbyt wielu do zobaczenia. Z polany widzieliśmy inne krainy. Jakby na wyciągnięcie ręki. Na jednej rosła żółta trawa, na drugiej taka ciemniejsza od innych, a w oddali było widać coś podobnego do pustyni. Granice tych miejsc wyznaczała rzeka wypływająca prawdopodobnie z tej polany. - Co to za miejsce? - spytał się zachwycony Foxy - To? Nikt nie wie... - odparł Wolfsong - Jednak wiemy jedno. Jak nazywają się te krainy. Patrzcie! Podeszliśmy do niego. Wilk wyciągnął z kieszeni jakiś papier. Gdy go rozłożył, zobaczyliśmy różne kolorowe plamy. - To mapa! - powiedział Foxy - Dokładnie. Jest niezbyt szczegółowa, ale tylko taką mamy. thumb|Mapa Nikt nie ma pojęcia, co znajduje się tam gdzie są białe plamy. Na sawannie jest to mgła, a za pustynię nikt jeszcze nie doszedł. Bo na tym dziwnym papierze obrazki pojawiają się dopiero kiedy ktoś dotrze do danego miejsca. - Zaraz... jest tu tylko pięć krain?! Wydaje się, że więcej... - zauważyłam - Tą mapę znaleźliśmy kiedy tylko brama została po raz pierwszy otwarta. A raczej było z dziesięć map. Wielu wyruszyło poza ich krawędzie, lecz nikt nigdy już nie wrócił. Teraz została nam tylko ta jedna. Siedzieliśmy chwilę w ciszy analizując informacje. Czyli to miejsce, może mieć nieograniczoną powierzchnię?! - No, ale nie przyszliśmy tu pogadać. Muszę wam znaleźć zwierzaka! - powiedział nagle Wolfsong - Co? - spytał Foxy - Ale... tu coś żyje? Na przykład te cośki które nas atakowały?! - One są raczej w dolinie lodowcowo - pustynnej. No ale chodźmy już na poszukiwania. ______________________________________________________________________ Gdzieś po półgodzinie doszliśmy do stepu. Była tam: ziemia, trawa i nieliczne drzewa. Po prostu wspaniałe miejsce! - Dobrze... na pewno tu coś będzie! - powiedział pewnie Wolf - Zaraz... nie spotkaliśmy jak dotąd ani jednego zwierzaka! - krzyknął Foxy - Spokojnie! One wychodzą tylko w nocy. W dodatku, to nie ty wybierasz zwierzaka. To on wybiera ciebie - odparł Wolfsong - Że niby jak? - spytałam - Stworzenia żyjące tu są bardzo nieufne. Chyba, że to są Plamaki. One raczej są po prostu ciekawskie. - Co to te Plamy czy jak im to? - spytał lis - Plamaki. To nietypowe stworzenia. Są niesamowicie rzadkie. Ale jak już się pojawiają, to za nic ich nie oswoisz. Jeśli spróbujesz, to cię zjedzą. A skoro każdy próbował, to nie mamy dokładnych danych co do ich wyglądu. Wiadomo tylko, że mają skrzydła, są wielkie i mają doskonały kamuflaż. - Aha... Szliśmy dalej w milczeniu. Nagle, zobaczyliśmy coś dziwnego. W trawie przed nami coś było. Konkretniej, to zauważył to Foxy. Od razu tam podszedł, mimo zakazu Wolfsonga. Po chwili krzyknął: - Ej! Chodźcie! To jakieś zwierze! Szybko podbiegliśmy do lisa. Naprawdę, było to niewielkie zwierze. Całe zakrwawione, ale co tam. Miało piękne, błękitne futro. Miało też ogon podobny do psiego. Na głowie zamiast uszu coś w stylu długich, grubych czółek. Na ich końcu były niebiesko-żółte kulki. Tak to przynajmniej wyglądało. Foxy pomimo mnóstwa krwi ostrożnie zabrał to coś na ręce. Wolfsong przyglądnął się dokładnie stworzeniu po czym stwierdził: - To Shalk. Aktualnie jest ciężko ranny, więc nie wiem czy uda nam się go uratować. No ale zawsze można spróbować! Ale trzymaj go ostrożnie. Z tych kulek na końcach czółek potrafi utworzyć małe spięcia elektryczne. - po chwili dodał - No, połóż go tu! Lisiasty ostrożnie położył stwora na przygotowanym przez Wolfsonga miejscu. Tymczasem wilk wyjął z swojej torby (to on miał torbę?!) jakąś butelkę. Szybko przeczytałam napis. '' Butla na zdrowie''. No, nie powiem... ciekawa nazwa! Wilk wlał trochę napoju do pyska zwierzaka. Nagle, jego rany w oczach zaczęły się goić. Patrzyłam się na to z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Podobnie Foxy. W końcu, kiedy większość poważnych ran się zagoiła, napój przestał działać. Wtedy spytałam: - Co to było? - Napój regeneracji. Działają tylko na zwierzęta. Jest wykonany z bardzo rzadkich jagód. Stosujemy go właśnie na takie wypadki. - odpowiedział Wolofsong Staliśmy chwilę w ciszy przyglądając się śpiącemu stworzeniu. Nagle niebieskie coś otworzyło oczy (brązowo-zielone), wstało i zaczęło się rozglądać z zaciekawieniem. Potem zrobiło kilka kroków. Widząc, że może chodzić bez problemu, zaczęło biegać radośnie. Końcówki jego ,,uszu,, zapaliły się na żółto. Kiedy się uspokoiło to bez żadnych ostrzeżeń skoczyło na Foxiego. Ten upadł popchnięty. Kiedy tylko zrobiłam parę kroków w jego stronę zobaczyłam... że został on zalizany. Dosłownie. Leżał plackiem na ziemi w kałuży śliny. Na nim siedział niebieski i lizał, jakby nie zdając sobie sprawy, że zaraz udusi swojego wybawiciela. Jeden raz go chyba nawet prądem poraził... W końcu przestał i Foxy mógł oddychać. Wolfsong patrzył na to z rozbawieniem. - Cóż... chyba masz już zwierzaka. - skomentował wilk - Jak go nazwiesz? - Blue 10. Burza piaskowa - Już późno. Wracajmy - stwierdził Wolfsong patrząc na swój kieszonkowy zegarek. Gdzie on go trzyma?! Ech... niejednym mnie jeszcze zaskoczy... Blue nie odstępował Foxiego na krok. Parę razy poraził go prądem a końce jego ,,uszu,, zmieniały się z żółtego na zielony i na odwrót. - Dlaczego tak się dzieje? - spytał się Lisiasty - To coś na czółkach reaguje na emocje. Kiedy był ranny, były niebieskie. Kiedy jest szczęśliwy to jest zielone. A jak są żółte, to nie ma żadnych specjalnych emocji, lub jest zaciekawiony.- Wytłumaczył wilk Szliśmy jeszcze całą godzinę, zanim wilk skapnął się, że poszliśmy w złą stronę. Zamiast do bramy, doszliśmy do... pustyni?! - Eee... to na pewno tu? - spytał Foxy - No tak... kompas wskazuje na południe. Tutaj powinna być brama. Ale my jesteśmy na północno - zachodniej części mapy! Zaraz... nie poznaje tego miejsca... Na pustyni nie ma gór... - stwierdził Wolfsong Przypatrzyłam się dokładnie tym ,,górom,,. Były to wielkie, czerwone i żółte skały. - Tu jest tylko piasek! Żadnych skał! Naprawdę, nie widziałem wcześniej tego miejsca... zaraz.. Na mapie to jest! - dodał po chwili nasz przewodnik - Może... zbadajmy je? - spytałam tchnięta jakimś przeczuciem - Nie jestem pewny czy to dobry pomysł... ale dobrze. Weszliśmy pomiędzy skały. Ja szłam pierwsza, potem Wolfsong a na końcu Foxy. Przeszliśmy około kilometr. Te skały miały chyba z dziesięć metrów wysokości! I to najniższe! Niestety, nikt z nas nie znalazł niczego ciekawego przez ten czas. Jedynie Blue upolował jakąś jaszczurkę. Tak.. ten maluch poszedł z nami w gorące klimaty. Chyba się ugotuje... Nagle zauważyłam coś dziwnego. Pomiędzy kamieniami (gdzieś dwumetrowymi) jakby nigdy nic latał piasek. Wyglądało to jak mała burza piaskowa. Tyle że... było bezwietrznie... Krzyknęłam na chłopaków by podeszli. Wilk przyglądnął się temu zjawisku, po czym stwierdził: - Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Ale coś musiało to wywołać. Muszę tam wejść i to sprawdzić. No i wszedł. Po minucie dosłownie wyleciał stamtąd. Nieprzytomny. Obudził się minutę potem i powiedział krztusząc się piaskiem: - Tam coś jest... wydobądźcie to... Popatrzyłam się na Foxa. Ten tylko kiwnął głową w stronę tych kamieni. Podeszliśmy tam. Musiało tam niesamowicie mocno wiać, że wywiało nam przewodnika. Zastanawialiśmy się ładne parę minut, co robić. W końcu zdecydowaliśmy się po prostu tam wejść. Najpierw wlazł lisiasty. Po minucie leżał plackiem obok Wolf'a. Więc... tylko ja zostałam. Na początku, postanowiłam to dokładnie przemyśleć. Skupiłam się jak tylko mogłam, próbując wyczuć jakiekolwiek emocje. Że też wcześniej na to nie wpadłam! Wyczuwałam coś... Tylko nie wiem co. Strach? Zdziwienie? Coś w tym stylu. Weszłam w końcu do burzy. Wiatr prawie mnie porwał, jednak złapałam się skał. Ostrożnie szłam do przodu. Chyba robiłam jeden krok na minutę. Cóż... cały czas miałam piasek w oczach. W końcu doszłam do jakiegoś miejsca, gdzie burza była słabsza. Bałam się, że wychodziłam. Jednak nie. Doszłam do samego centrum. Był tam dosyć spory, okrągły kamień. Był w kolorze piasku, jednak z różnorodnymi plamami. Od ciemnobrązowych do beżowych. Dookoła latały ziarenka piasku. Zabrałam to coś na ręce. Opanował mnie dziwny spokój. Nie panowałam nad sobą. Nagle burza ustała, a w kamieniu pojawiło się blade, białe światło. Zabrałam je do chłopaków. Okazało się, że byłam ledwo dwa metry od nich. Dziwne... - Wow! Jak ty to zrobiłaś! Ja wyleciałem, bo nie wytrzymywałem z tym piaskiem w oczach! A ty po prostu tam wlazłaś i minutę potem nie ma tej głupiej burzy! - gadał Fox Zaraz... minutę? Dobra, nie będę się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać... - Co to takiego? - spytał się Wolfsong - Jakiś kamień. On chyba stworzył tę burzę... - odparłam - Nie. To wygląda raczej na jajo. Zabierzmy je. Masz tu torbę. I chodźmy już. Teraz kompas o dziwo wskazuje dobry kierunek. Oby... Jajo? No cóż... jak się wykluje, to zobaczymy co to. Wtedy nawet nie wiedziałam, ile to jajo będzie dla mnie znaczyć... 11. Walka - To jak, udana wyprawa? - spytała się nas Mangle, kiedy wróciliśmy do podziemi. - Połowicznie. Foxy ma Shalka, a Emala znalazła jakieś jajo, którego nie liczę. - odpowiedział jej Wolfsong - Gratuluję. Ja też mam swojego zwierzaka. Zwie się Pterk. To najsłodsza papuga pod słońcem. A, i właśnie: Najlepsi uczniowie zwołali zebranie rady. Będzie za godzinę. Wy też jesteście zaproszeni - dodała zwracając się do nas, po czym gdzieś poszła. Wilk zaprowadził nas do pokoi i pomógł nam zrobić miejsce dla zwierzaków. Przynajmniej Foxiemu. Mi tylko zrobił ,,gniazdo,, z ręczników i innych takich. Potem zaprowadził nas do wielkiej, okrągłej sali w której było mnóstwo robotów. Weszliśmy na podest. Tam stały tylko cztery roboty: Mangle, Marionetka, Żółty misiek i jakiś pies. Potem dołączył jeszcze kot, kurczak i fioletowy królik. Usiadłam pod ścianą obok Foxiego i czekaliśmy co będzie dalej. - Witajcie, zwołano zebranie rady. W jakiej sprawie? - spytał się Wolfsong Marionetki. - W sprawie naszego wroga. - odparł robot - Konkretniej to tego którego nikt nie zna, oprócz ciebie. Musimy uspokoić sytuację. - dodał misiek Wilk stał chwilę cicho. Potem zwrócił się do tłumu: - O cóż wam chodzi? - Potwór powrócił! Zabić go zanim zabije nas! - krzyczał tłum Wolfsong próbował jeszcze przez chwilę opanować sytuację. Jednak tłum za nic nie chciał się uspokoić. Była nawet chwila, że próbowali coś rzucić w wilka. W końcu nie wytrzymałam. Wstałam, podeszłam do tłumu i krzyknęłam, by się zamknęli. Nastała złowroga cisza. Wszyscy patrzyli się na mnie, jakby chcieli mnie zabić. Potem ktoś do mnie podszedł od tyłu. Na szczęście go wyczułam, i odsunęłam się zanim mi coś zrobił. Jak się okazało, był to ten żółty misiek. - Nie będziesz rozkazywać! To nie ty tu rządzisz, nowaku! - krzyknął, po czym wywołał jakąś halucynację. Konkretniej to stworzył wokół mnie coś w rodzaju kuli z nicości. Czy tam kosmosu bez gwiazd. Nikogo nie widziałam. Jedynie nicość. Mocno mnie tym wkurzył. Chciałam się stamtąd wydostać, jednak jakoś zablokował moje ruchy. Siedziałam więc tam coraz bardziej wkurzona. Nagle straciłam panowanie nad sobą. Jakby nigdy nic zaczęłam się szarpać. Nie wiem jak odzyskałam zdolność ruchu. Jednak wiem, że wtedy nie panowałam nad sobą. Kula ,,rozbiła się,, na tysiące kawałków które zniknęły po chwili, a ja wyciągnęłam rękę w kierunku przerażonego miśka. Jego oczy zrobiły się całe białe. Złapał się za gardło, jakby tracił powietrze. W dodatku oderwał się od podłogi i podniósł się o kilka centymetrów. Pomimo wszystko nadal wyciągałam rękę w jego kierunku. Obraz zaczął mi się zamazywać, widok przysłaniała mi biała mgła. Nagle ktoś położył mi rękę na ramieniu. W jednej chwili się ocknęłam i zabrałam rękę. Żółty opadł nieprzytomny na podłogę. Od razu zebrała się przy nim grupa robotów. Przeżył. Uff... Za to wszyscy mnie unikali jak ognia. Nie dziwi mnie to jakoś. Odwróciłam się. Obudził mnie Foxy. On jako jedyny podszedł do mnie bliżej niż pięć metrów. Potem nagle jakby nigdy nic straciłam przytomność. 12. Nieznajomy - G-gdzie ja?.. - to była pierwsza rzecz, którą powiedziałam. Z nieznanych powodów leżałam na łące. W dodatku byłam na wpół przeźroczysta. Czyżbym... Zmarła?! Wstałam i przyglądnęłam się okolicy. Była dość mroczna. Trawa była w kolorze fioletowo-niebieskim, drzewa nie miały liści i miały szare pnie. Ciarki przeszły mi po plecach na ten widok. Przeszłam się kawałek. W końcu zobaczyłam coś ciekawego. Na jednym wzgórzu ktoś był. Ostrożnie podeszłam do tego kogoś. Był to, jak się okazało, Wolfsong. Siedział do mnie tyłem. Nagle, wyczułam, że ktoś stoi za mną. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam jakąś postać. Nie widziałam jej twarzy, bo miała ubraną pelerynę z kapturem. Jednak z jej emocji wynikało, że nie ma dobrych zamiarów. Nieznajomy przeszedł jakby nigdy nic obok mnie i usiadł przy wilku. - Czyli żyjesz... - powiedział Wolfsong - Najwyraźniej. Teraz nic ci nie zrobię, jednak szykuj się, bo za jakiś czas się policzymy. - odparł ktosiek. Zaraz... on chce go zabić?! - Wiesz, że to ci się nie uda. Nawet z twoją mocą nie dostaniesz się do nas. Jesteśmy za silni. - Czy aby na pewno? A kto powiedział, że to ja pójdę do was? Wiesz, że sam wkrótce do mnie pójdziesz. W dodatku mam wielu szpiegów u was. Nie macie nikogo, kto by był na tyle silny by ci pomóc. - gadał tan w kapturze - Mylisz się. Ale w jednym masz rację. Wkrótce znów się spotkamy. Jednak tym razem nie wyjdziesz z tego cało - powiedział Wolfsong po czym wstał i odwrócił się. Jednak zanim zrobił jeden krok nieznajomy powiedział: - Nie wiem w kim pokładasz tak wielkie nadzieje. Wiem wszystko o wszystkich. Nawet o tej nowej i jej koledze. Szczerze, to ich się najbardziej obawiam i najbardziej ich tu oczekuje. Oni będą po mojej stronie. Zapewniam cię. Kiedy skończył wilk bez słowa poszedł w moim kierunku. Kiedy przechodził obok mnie popatrzył się na mnie (to on mnie widzi?!) i delikatnie skinął głową. Poszłam więc za nim. W końcu weszliśmy w coś w rodzaju ,,portalu,,. Czyli białej, jaśniejącej ściany. Kiedy przez nią przeszliśmy, byliśmy już w domu. Albo raczej na tej polanie przy ,,bramie do domu,, Nagle odezwał się Wolfsong: - Nikomu nie mów o tej rozmowie. Nawet Foxiemu. Przypadkowo cię przysłałem, więc jak coś cię tam nie było. Potem kiwnął ręką i widok mi się zamazał. Obudziłam się w swoim pokoju. 13. Początek wyprawy Usiadłam na łóżku. Obok mnie na krześle spał Foxy. Najwyraźniej był przy mnie cały czas. Ostrożnie wstałam i podeszłam do okna. Na głównej ulicy zebrał się niemały, wkurzony tłum. Krzyczeli coś, by mnie zabić i takie tam... cóż... przynajmniej nie chcą zabić nikogo innego. Lekko potrząsnęłam Foxym. Ten otworzył oczy i wymruczał: - Ooo... wstałaś... Wiesz, zrobiłaś niemałe zamieszanie... - Właśnie widzę. Co teraz będzie? - spytałam - Nie mam pojęcia... Właśnie kiedy lisiasty to powiedział, do pokoju weszło kilka osób. Dosłownie zrobili wejście smoka! Prawie drzwi rozwalili! Konkretniej byli to: Mangle z zielono - niebiesko - czerwoną papugą na ramieniu, Marionetek, Żółty misiek (nie był ucieszony, że tu jest), Jakiś pies i Wolfsong. Pierwszy odezwał się wilk: - Dobra, pakujcie się. Musimy iść! Tłum za chwilę tu wejdzie. Chcą nas zabić! Wszystkich! Co jak co, ale ten tu był przerażony. I to mocno. - Musimy uciekać. Bierzcie wszystko czego potrzebujecie. - powiedziała Mangle. - TERAZ! Foxy od razu pobiegł do swojego pokoju. Ja zabrałam torbę i wsadzałam do niej wszystko jak leci. Potem popatrzyłam się na jajo. Gdy to zrobiłam, w środku zaświeciło się małe, błękitne światełko. Tylko było większe niż ostatnio. Wywaliłam z torby połowę rzeczy i wsadziłam tam to jajo. Chyba trochę urosło, bo już się tak łatwo nie mieściło. Potem wrócił Foxy z Blue i pobiegliśmy wszyscy do W.W.N. Okazało się, że tam czekały na nas cztery zwierzęta. Na wilka czekał jakiś ognisty ptak. Na psa czekał biały chomik wielkości kota. Na Marionetkę czekał czarno - biały kot a na Żółtego coś zielonego, psopodobnego. W końcu drzwi się otworzyły i wyszliśmy. - Gdzie idziemy? - spytał się Foxy. - Idziemy wszystko zakończyć - odpowiedział mu Wolfsong i popatrzył się na mnie. Cóż... tylko ja wiedziałam o co biega. Bez sprzeciwu poszłam za nim. Prosto w nieznane. Next od 50 kom... albo raczej następne opko od 50 kom. Tak, postanawiam to podzielić na części. (nie typu Dawaj Nexta!) No to do zobaczenia ^^ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania